


Two Souls United

by WinterXAssassin (orphan_account)



Series: Prepare For Trouble... And Make It Double [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Feels, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, Kissing, Lust, Making Love, Making Out, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, My First Smut, Natasha Romanoff is a little shit too, Natasha has the hots for Steve, Parenthood, Please Don't Kill Me, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Saoirse Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Steve likes Natasha, Steve likes Natasha's breasts, The L Word - Freeform, Trust Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, adoration, first time writing a smut-based fic, i mean duh - Freeform, like what even, lots of teasing, smut with feeling, sorta-smut turns into fluff, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WinterXAssassin
Summary: Steve Rogers.Natasha Romanoff.Two lost and lonely souls.Perhaps they can find something with each other.Originally a one-shot in my collection "Who Do You Want Me To Be?" - now a fic on its own because ideas.





	1. The Only One For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Alright! Some smut with feelings. This is my first try, so... *deep breath* here goes.  
> If you don't like, don't read. As simple as that!
> 
> P.S. I styled this piece just a LITTLE off yours, Phoebe. I hope you don't mind... I kinda needed a bit of an outline to go off since this was my first time ever writing smut!

"Nat?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanna ask you something."

"Sure. Shoot."

Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers were currently enjoying a quiet time together in Steve's apartment in Brooklyn, watching a movie together. This wasn't the first time they'd done it, but somehow, it felt different to them. The air was just about _charged_ with all of the sexual tension between the two... and this time, Steve had a plan to get rid of it, once and for all. Well, sort of. If he just didn't feel so uncomfortable about asking, that is...

"When was the last time you ever slept with anyone? And I don't really mean platonically."

Steve heard the laugh in her voice as the redhead replied, "You, America's Golden Boy, asking me when's the last time I had sex? That's bold, Rogers." He shot her a withering glare, and she rolled her eyes, humming in thought. Finally, she replied, "Probably at least a year or two. Maybe three. Why, you interested?"

His face flushed and he cleared his throat, suddenly feeling awkward. "What? No... yes... um... I..."

This time Natasha did laugh - a wonderful, musical sound that had Steve wishing he could hear it more often - and she patted his knee. "Relax, Steve, I won't bite. What about you? You a virgin, as they claim?"

Steve's face flushed even more, and he ducked his head to hide it. "Nobody special, so yes, I'm still a virgin," he muttered. When he chanced a peek at her, he saw how her eyes had softened slightly, and, feeling bold, he declared, "The thing about the right partner that I've been looking for... I think she's been right in front of me the entire time, and I never even knew." He now made a point of looking straight into her eyes as he spoke, and he saw realization dawning upon her face, her lips parting to form a small 'o', and that gave him all the courage he needed to plough on. "This girl I've got my eye on... She's smart, witty, funny, a giant goober that makes constant grandpa jokes, sweet, kind, caring, loyal, trustworthy... and she captured my heart the moment she captured my lips for a cover in a shopping mall."

"Steve, I... I..." Natasha shook her head, biting her lower lip. "Do you really want a person like me as your girlfriend? Someone who... later on down the track... can't give you the kids you've always deserved?"

Steve's large hands came up to cup her face, tenderly sweeping his thumbs across her cheekbones. "Of course I do, Nat," he said gently, his eyes soft and filled with warmth, adoration, and perhaps even love. "I want you. All of you. Every part of you... and I've never been more sure of anything in my life... not even when I accepted Erskine's offer to become a supersoldier."

It was Natasha who made the first move, crushing her lips to his in a passionate, hungry kiss, which quickly escalated in a battle of dominance between their tongues. Steve quickly stood from the couch as soon as they had parted for breath, and scooped Natasha up, carrying her into his bedroom with her legs locked around his waist.

* * *

"So, you sure about this? 'Cause there's no going back after this... and I'm pretty sure that this is generally not what couples do as a first date." Natasha questioned, gazing up into Steve's baby blue orbs as he set her down on the ground once they were in his room.

"Romanoff, of course I'm sure. Not only has the sexual tension increased between us so badly you need a knife to cut it, but we also need  this. I need this as equally as you do. So yes. I'm sure. And honestly, I don't really care that this is unconventional... nothing really in our lives is conventional, now is it?" Steve reminded her with a wry grin. With no further objections from the beautiful redhead before him, Steve stepped closer and pulled her shirt off her head and slid her jeans down her legs, already formulating a plan in his mind. He got down to his knees, his hands gently gripping her hips, and placed a feather light - almost _reverent_ \- kiss on the scar from where the Winter Soldier had shot her.

Continuing with his plan, Steve pressed light kisses up and down her abdomen, each one feather light and teasing. Gradually, however, his kisses became more intense, using his tongue to lick and lap at her soft skin, his hands roaming behind to give her firm backside a light, taunting squeeze. As he did so, she moaned, and he grinned against her skin, encouraged to keep going.

"You're so beautiful, Natasha," he hummed, gently nipping at her belly button which caused her to moan even more loudly, her hands grasping his broad shoulders. "And I have seen so many-" he kissed the scar above her hip "Different women, each of them-" he kissed her there again "Beautiful-" and again "Pretty-" kiss "And good-looking-" kiss "In their own way, but-" kiss "Never-" kiss "Have I met-" kiss "A woman-" kiss "As beautiful as you." More of a suckling kiss this time, gently caressing the scar with his tongue. "You're beautiful inside and out."

"S-Steve..." Natasha gripped his shoulders more tightly, her legs shaking and feeling like jelly as Steve just about worshiped her skin. "Mghh... You're too kind..." _Hurry up and take me already, Rogers, I can't stand any more of this teasing!_ she shouted at him mentally, moaning when he squeezed her butt just that little bit more firmly. Thankfully, Steve seemed to have read her mind, because he pulled away, and looked up at her with a mischievous smirk.

He hummed in appreciation, his smirk increasing in size and mischievousness as he discovered her rather lovely black lace underwear - though he knew that they were nowhere near as lovely as the treasure they contained. He felt a surge of pride mixed with desire shoot through him as he took note of how wet her underwear was - that was all his doing, and he was the novice here. He ran a forefinger across the damp fabric, and, just as he was about to take them off, Natasha smirked wickedly at him and shoved him backwards onto the bed.

"Ah-ah-ah, Rogers... I think it's my turn to have a little fun now." she crooned, crawling up onto the bed, both of her legs straddling him on either side of his hips. She was well aware of how aroused he was, and to encourage him a little, she grabbed his large hands up to her back, helping him undo the clasp of her bra. Once he'd tossed the bra aside, revealing her breasts, he let out a soft gasp, and then groaned as she leaned down and captured his lips with her own, causing her breasts to be pressed right up against his bare chest. He didn't quite recall when his shirt had come off in all of this, but as he felt even more aroused than before, he honestly didn't care. "Aren't you a good boy, hmm?" Natasha purred, rubbing up against him and causing them both to groan at the friction.

Steve growled, flipping them over so that he was now the one hovering over Natasha, a wolfish grin on his lips. "Now, where was I...?" he mused, his fingers dancing teasingly along her sides, getting further and further down until he reached the waistband of her underwear. "Ah, yes..." And without further ado, he all but ripped the soaked material off, licking his lips as he traced a finger along the inside of her thigh. Thankfully he'd done some research on the internet, so that he wasn't a total idiot - he kinda wanted his first time to be an enjoyable experience.

He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but it was clear that some kind of masculine instinct guided him as he made slow circles, going higher and higher up the inside of her thigh, until his index finger rested on her core. Natasha moaned, her green eyes dark with lust and wild with want, her chest heaving. "Steve... Don't... Don't tease me. J-Just do it already." Never, in her whole entire life as an assassin, had she felt like this. Out of every single mark she had seduced and then slept with... not a single one of them had made her feel as Steve did now. Steve Rogers, Captain America, America's Golden Boy and perhaps the world's oldest virgin... he was driving her insane with just the slightest of touches. And she ached to have him inside her.

Steve leaned down, his lips tantalizingly close to her own, and whispered in her ear, "I don't want you to hold a damn thing back for this, Natalia." His use of her proper Russian name sent a shiver down Natasha's spine, and she nodded weakly, feeling her skin burn where his finger still rested. "I-I won't... Please touch me, Steve. I want you so badly I can't stand it."

He still wasn't sure what he was doing, but without messing a single thing up, he responded to her plea by slipping his finger inside her warm cave. She was so wet that he was surprised that she hadn't come already. He leaned down and nipped, kissed, and sucked at the side of her neck, whilst his finger explored her inner walls. Natasha's cries grew louder and louder and she squirmed every now and then as time went by, and from the flittering of her walls around his finger, Steve guessed that she was close to climaxing. Deciding to help her along, because he was growing incredibly aroused and hard, and he was struggling to do this without getting his own turn, he slid a second finger inside her, curling them and flicking the tiny, sensitive nub he'd found.

The effect was instant - and drove her right to the edge.

"S-Steve... Please... Ahhh! Please, more!" Natasha had started to thrash around, and it surprised Steve that he, Captain America, had made the great and legendary Black Widow come undone. Steve complied with her request, and he planted his lips around her nipple, sucking, nibbling, licking, and kissing the hard point. He then switched to her other breast, and he couldn't help but let out a moan as he savoured the soft flesh.

Natasha tugged at Steve's hair and arched forward, writhing and screaming his name. "Oh! Steve, yes! Yes!" Steve couldn't help himself from grinning as he kept devouring her breasts, loving the way she screamed his name, and loving the way her breasts tasted even more. She had just hit her climax, and her body shook for what seemed like an eternity before she flopped back onto the bed, panting.

Steve leaned up and let her catch her breath, before giving her an almost _tender_ kiss compared to the ones he'd given before. "Wow, Nat... That was certainly somethin' else. And _boy_ , do you sound absolutely amazing." Natasha's eyelids fluttered open again, her green eyes dark with arousal, and she finished catching her breath, licking her lips.

"You really think that, Rogers?" she weakly asked, sounding like she was in disbelief.

He chuckled, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, and nodded. "I did say that I was always honest. And you told me that I was a terrible liar." He grunted and shifted his body, deliberately causing her to feel his arousal. "But y'know, this was kinda supposed to be about both of us... I seem to have a problem of my own."

Natasha smirked coyly, still managing to look so beautiful despite the fact that her lips were kiss-swollen and her cheeks were flushed. "Hmm... I guess this is where my skills come in handy." She didn't even hesitate a moment as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, sliding them down his legs and chucking them who-knew-where. She licked her lips, giving him a lascivious grin as she saw just how aroused he was, and her fingers lightly danced around the hem of his boxers, before sliding them off, making sure to give his illegally - well, that's what she thought - perfect ass a squeeze, causing him to groan. When she saw how large and male he was, her eyes widened just a fraction, and her cheeks went rosy with a blush. "Uh... wow. Will you even fit? I mean geez, Rogers, talk about Serum-enhanced everything." He just shook his head and chuckled in response, shifting ever so slightly closer against her. "Well, first time for everything, right?" he replied.

She let out a sigh when he kissed her nose, settling himself right above her entrance. "Mm, that's certainly true, and a fair enough explanation," she replied. "And in that case... why don't you take me now?" Her voice came out as a husky, alluring purr, and she licked her lips to taunt him.

 _That_ was enough to get his blood boiling, and his eyes gleamed as he declared, "You don't have to tell me twice, baby." At first, after guiding himself into her, he just let his tip in, slowly inching his way deeper. Both of them moaned at the sensation, and Natasha's eyes shot wide open and she gasped once he was fully inside her. She saw that he seemed to be waiting for her to adjust to his size, and once she'd done so, she made the first move, grinding against him. He obviously wasn't expecting that, because he bit his lip, working out what to do, and then simply responded in kind. This was his first time, so Steve made sure to go slow for Natasha's benefit - and his.

"Harder, Steve! Harder!" Natasha ordered, and her commanding tone both surprised Steve and turned him on more than he thought possible in this very moment, and so he increased how hard he was going at her demand, grabbing one of her hands and linking his fingers with hers as he pumped into her again and again and again. The only sounds in the room now were their little gasps and moans, and the slap of skin to skin as their hips met.

This continued for a few moments longer, until, seemingly far too soon, Steve felt himself beginning to lose control. He screamed her name as he finally hit his climax, feeling himself release inside her. Natasha couldn't help but utter a soft coo, revelling in the blissful feel of him emptying himself into her. Slowly he pulled out of her, and he lay down, Natasha instantly scooting to his side and resting her head on his bare chest. They lay together in a tangle of naked limbs, sated and enjoying the afterglow of the moment and the smell of sex that had overtaken the room.

"That was..." Natasha couldn't quite put the words to it.

"Somethin' else, hunh?" Steve agreed, lazily lifting a hand to rest on the back of her neck. "You know, I wouldn't trade this - or you, for that matter - for anything or anyone else in the world."

Natasha sighed and nodded in agreement, finally deciding to be honest. "I feel the same way, Steve." She couldn't help the small smile that curved her lips up as he pressed a kiss to her temple, pulling her slightly closer. "You're my right partner... the only woman in the world for me, Nat."

Her smile increased in size, and she whispered, "Rogers, I know that you're the only man for me."

They continued to lie there in blissful silence, coated with a sheen of sweat and more relaxed than either of them had ever been. Just as Steve was about to ask Natasha if she wanted to have a shower with him, she suddenly smirked and purposely nudged his hip with hers. "Whaddaya say, Rogers - up for round two?"

He was surprised that she had recovered so quickly. Groaning, he lifted his head to look at her, before letting it flop back onto the pillow. "Are you kidding me, Romanoff? After what we just did?" He heaved a sigh, smoothing a thumb over her hip, and he asked, "Are you sure you're up for this yourself, Nat?"

She purred, rolling over so that she was straddling his hips, and purposely leaned down so her breasts brushed up against his chest."When it's all over, you can give me a massage and kiss me better if it will help convince you," she crooned, and he sucked in a sharp breath when she rolled her hips against him, feeling aroused all over again. In just a few seconds, he was so hard that it was painful not being inside her, especially when she whispered in his ear, tongue flicking out to lick the shell of his ear, "This time, you can go faster."

Without further ado, and no words to respond, Steve smirked and thrust his hips upwards, sliding into her warm depths, both of them groaning as their bodies united once more. He began to move faster and harder this time, as Natasha so wished and he secretly wanted. He watched her shake and moan above him, and that turned him on further, until they both climaxed together.

Finally, when they were both absolutely sated and exhausted, lying together in a naked tangle of limbs once more, Steve pulled the covers over them, tucking Natasha close. And he opened his heart, his walls falling down, feeling free enough to let himself say what he had wanted to for months now.

"I love you, Natalia Alianovna Romanova."

Natasha was surprised and taken aback at first, but, she quickly came to realize that the feelings were mutual. Pressing her lips to his, she whispered, "I love you too, Steven Grant Rogers."

Nothing could tear them apart. Steve would go to any lengths to protect Natasha, even if it meant giving up the mantle of Captain America, or giving his life in place of hers. And Natasha would go to the ends of the earth to ensure Steve would never leave her for another woman. And now, finally, they were two souls united.


	2. A Green, Green-Eyed Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: To understand the chapter title, Natasha is green because she's jealous. And then of course, green-eyed because... well... green eyes.
> 
> This is jealous!Natasha ending in smut; I cannot for the life of me remember who suggested this, as it was back when the first chapter was a one-shot in my collection, and the comments were deleted when I turned the one-shot into a chap for this story.

Natasha Romanoff was  _jealous_.

Now, normally it wasn't in her nature to feel things such as jealousy, possessiveness, adoration, or anything of the sort... but ever since that night where she and Steve had slept together - and not in the platonic sense - she had, for the first time since she was taken by the Red Room at only four years of age, begun to feel. And as she felt things, learning what each and every emotion was and how it affected her, she began to feel things  _strongly_. Such as the fact that she hated it whenever one Sharon Carter got too close to Steve for comfort. Just a touch on the arm, or a brushing of shoulders, or leaning in to say something quietly to him; either way, she began to feel  _possessive_ and  _jealous_. Steve was  _hers_. He'd pretty much said so himself - that Natasha was the only woman for him.

And of course, Steve just  _had_ to be working out in the gym today when Sharon was there - and because he was sweaty enough to cause his shirt to cling to him like a second skin, Carter just  _had_ to give his muscular arm a squeeze as she talked to him, smiling at him. Natasha watched them interact, and she clenched her fists hard enough to make half-moon shapes where her fingernails dug into her skin. She kept patient, waiting and watching.

As soon as Sharon stretched up to give Steve a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the chest, Natasha saw red. Once Carter was well out of sight, Natasha stalked from the shadows in which she'd been hidden over to Steve, yanking on his shirt collar to bring him close for a passionate kiss. Steve groaned as she bit his bottom lip, and then she finally parted from him, panting. "What the hell is going on between you and Carter?" she demanded, green eyes narrowed and hard with anger.

"What's going on with.... Me and Sharon... Nat, there's  _nothing_ romantic between us. Of course not. I have you - why would I be interested in Carter?" Steve questioned, looking absolutely confused. Natasha shook her head at him, folding her arms under her breasts.

"Don't play dumb with me, Rogers." she hissed.  _Uh-oh. She only uses that tone of voice at me when she's pissed_ Steve thought momentarily, and then focused on what she had to say. "I saw how you and Carter were. She was touching you like she owned you. And she does  _not_ own you."

Steve shook his head, placing his hands on Natasha's shoulders. "No, sweetheart. She doesn't own me, and I'm certainly not romantically interested in her." he explained gently, "She's not romantically interested in me, either. She's more like... a sister to me. I'm not interested in her in that way at all. I'm just making friends with her; we're bonding over Peggy. That cheek kiss was just a sisterly way of saying goodbye. She doesn't really have many friends, and so I'm looking out for her a little. That's all."

Natasha saw the honesty in his eyes, and she believed him, but there was one small thing bothering her. "What about when she squeezed your arm?" she asked. Steve chuckled softly as he began to realize that she was slightly possessive and jealous, and he shook his head.

"Just a friendly gesture, Tash. Nothin' else." he told her.

Natasha saw the open earnestness and honesty in his eyes and on his face, and she bit her lip and nodded, before grabbing his wrist and tugging him out of the room with her. "I need to stake my claim on you, just in case any SHIELD agents or any other women try to get their hands on you. Because you're  _mine_ and mine alone."

Steve just chuckled and followed her.

* * *

Natasha shut and locked the door to her room, and then turned to face Steve. She abruptly yanked him down towards her, kissing him hungrily, drinking up the sensation. She started to walk forwards, and Steve automatically backed up until the backs of his legs hit the bed, and then she pushed him, causing him to fall forward.

She took her shirt and leggings off, and then crawled onto the bed on all fours towards him, uttering a low purr. "Hello, handsome," she crooned, kissing his chin and straddling his waist. She ripped his shirt off, leaving his chest bare, and then tugged his trackpants off, tossing them away. When she saw how aroused he was, she smirked. "Well, looks like you really want me, don't you, baby?" she cooed, kissing his lips and when he opened his mouth, lapping at his tongue.

She arched her back and moaned with delight as Steve eagerly tore her bra away, somehow managing to not break it, and panted his lips around one of her nipples, sucking gently. "Oh! Steve, mm, that's-" She didn't finish her sentence as Steve moved his attention to her other nipple, causing her to moan and arch her back into him, feeling a wet ache between her legs.

"You taste so good," Steve growled, and his blue eyes were so dark with lust they were almost black. Natasha shivered when she felt cool air hit her upper thighs, and then she realized he'd taken her undies off. Before he could do a thing, she grabbed his wrists, pinning his hands to the bed with her hands. "Nyet," she hissed, kissing a line down his chest, and he rumbled a growl at her use of Russian, feeling even more aroused.

And, without further ado, Natasha yanked Steve's boxers off, smirking as she saw how aroused he was, and then she slowly slid onto him, moaning as he entered her. "This time it's my turn, Rogers," she purred, flicking her tongue out to lick the shell of his ear and causing him to groan.

She then rolled her hips against him once she'd adjusted to his size, and he thrust his hips upwards as an involuntary response. Slowly but surely, Natasha started up a rhythm, rolling her hips and bouncing up and down. However, before long, Steve flipped their positions over, and before they were even finished he removed himself fully, causing Natasha to whine at the aching loss of contact. That whine quickly changed into a moan as he suddenly slammed onto her, filling her up rapidly.

"Oh, Steve!" she cried as he repeated the action, smirking deviously at her, his large hands cupping her breasts. She could feel the end coming, but it wasn't quite enough yet, so she demanded, "Harder! Faster!"

Steve complied with her request, thrusting into her again and again, setting up a much steadier rhythm than the one she had going earlier. Finally the end came for her, and she cried out as she hit her climax. And moments later Steve came after her, Natasha revelling in the feel of his hot seed spilling into her, feeling her core sucking up every last drop.

He pulled out of her slowly, and then lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her and tugging her to rest against his chest. "Not so bad, hmm?"

Natasha was still quaking slightly with the aftershocks of her orgasm, and she simply nodded, closing her eyes. "I love you, Steve," she whispered, and she was almost asleep when she heard his reply.

"I love you too, Natasha."


	3. Birthday Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: In which Nat isn't sure what to get Steve for his birthday... but perhaps the best gift of all is right in front of her...  
> Also, talk about trust!
> 
> Ugh, this took _so_ long to write. Besides the fact that I kept forgetting, I was also busy, and then I was struggling to write it. But all the feels makes up for the lateness factor. I hope.

"Nat, I need to know something," Steve sounded fairly serious, and Natasha put down the paperback she was reading to look at him, seeing the emotions in his gorgeous blue eyes. She bit her lip, hoping it wasn't something  _too_ serious, such as leaving to find Bucky, or leaving on a long mission from SHIELD. That wasn't really something she wanted to deal with right now.

Steve took her looking at him as a response and a sign to continue, and so he went on. "Look... I trust you with my life, and you know that I do. But I need to know - do you trust me with your life? Because you know that I'll lay my life on the line to protect you... I'd do anything just so that it meant you were  _safe_. I just need to know if you'll do the same for me. This relationship isn't gonna work out so well if you don't trust me to have your back, and everything else in between." His eyes were soft, and he spoke kindly, hoping he could get through to her.

Natasha shook her head, glancing down at her hands in her lap. "Steve... I- ... You know how hard it is for me to trust people other than Clint. And I just..." She blew out a hard exhale, shaking her head again. "I love you, Steve, I really do. And I'm not lying about that. Trust is just..."'

"Trust and love go hand in hand, Nat," Steve spoke up quietly, and Natasha looked over at him, saw the raw sincerity on his face, and her eyes watered - because how could a man like him love a woman like  _her_ _?_ How could he trust her; with all the red on her ledger? She glanced down again, fiddling with her hands in her lap as she tried to think up a decent response without breaking down. She was the Black Widow; Black Widow did not  _cry_ over something a man told her. She sighed shakily, pressing her lips into a line as she felt a surge of emotions overwhelming her, and she was barely aware of Steve shifting closer to wrap his arms around her in a comforting embrace. "It's okay to cry, Nat," he said softly, rubbing a hand up and down her back. "You don't have to be who they made you to be. I only want you as you  _are now_."

She  _did_ cry, then, letting go of the tight hold on her emotions with a small, choked off sound. She clutched the back of Steve's shirt, feeling the soft material in her fists, and cried silently into his chest as she  _finally_ let flow everything she'd had bottled up for most of her life. She was aware of Steve's large hand slowly rubbing up and down her back, soothing her, uncaring that his shirt was slowly being soaked. And finally, when the tears had subsided, Natasha swiped at her eyes, and then gave Steve a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. "I trust you now, Steve. With my life. With everything that I am and ever will be. And I trust you with my heart." she whispered against his lips, feeling calmer now.

Steve gently took her face in his hands, kissing her chastely. "And I am the same," he murmured, "I love you, Nat, with every fibre of my being."

"And I love you, Steve, with every part of my soul." Natasha replied softly.

* * *

Natasha sat Indian style on her bed, googling birthday gift ideas. Why? Because Steve's birthday was coming up in just a few days, and she had  _no idea_ what to get him. She closed her laptop with a sigh, deciding to try again tomorrow, since she had other thing she wanted to do.

Such as planning what do actually  _do_ on Steve's birthday with him.

The guy wasn't 100 yet, so there was no point in doing something extravagant. Not this year, at any rate. 

But what  _could_ Natasha do to let Steve know just how much she enjoyed being around him? Maybe dinner and dancing? That sounded like a good idea.

She sighed and bit her lip, thinking. And then, it hit her. What was the one thing that Steve loved more than any thing else in this world, besides perhaps one currently AWOL Bucky Barnes?

 _Herself_.

A smile crept up on her lips, and she dragged her laptop back to her, opening it up and going to Google again. "Perfect," she said to herself.

* * *

Evidently Natasha had judged correctly on the dinner and dancing thing, since Steve didn't seem to be able to wipe the smile off his face for the  _entire_ night that they were out. 

"What?" Steve glanced at Natasha as she drove them back to his apartment - he lived in an apartment in Brooklyn at the moment, and he was steadily working on moving his things from the apartment to the Avengers Facility. Natasha shook her head at him, ducking her head slightly to hide a smile. "Don't worry about it, Steve. I'm just glad to see you're enjoying yourself on your birthday."

Steve reached across and gave her arm a squeeze. "Thanks, Nat. This night so far has been amazing. And it's the first birthday I haven't celebrated alone in quite awhile. I'm glad I could spend it with you."

Natasha glanced at him for a few moments, smirking coyly. "Oh, it's been "amazing so far", huh? Well, you know, Rogers, that it's just gonna get even better. I still have something planned for when we reach your apartment." He raised his eyebrows at her, looking mildly interested, and he shook his head, a fond smile on his lips to say that he knew what she had planned... well, at least, he  _thought_ he knew. But with the smirk she gave him, he figured she had something  _really_ quite interesting up her sleeve.

In just a few moments, Steve had ducked into his bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes, whilst Natasha was in the bathroom. And then he sat on his bed, relaxing, thumbing through the photos on his phone. When Natasha stepped into the bedroom wearing nothing but a sheer silk robe with absolutely  _nothing_ underneath, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Na-Nat?" he stammered, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks, and also feeling quite aroused. "What are you doing?"

When Natasha didn't respond; instead slipping the robe off her shoulders and letting it pool at her feet, Steve felt all coherent thought flee his mind. He stared unabashedly, his blue eyes darkened, and feeling a familiar tightness in his pants. He licked his lips in eager anticipation, and slid off the bed, going over to Natasha. His eyes raked over her naked form, seeing beauty beyond the skin, and admiring her scars.

"Natshechka," Steve breathed out, staring into her beautiful green eyes. She smiled, and leaned into his hand as he tenderly swept his thumb across her cheekbone. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, you know that? Not just in body, but also in here." He placed a hand on her chest over her heart, smiling softly at her. "And I wouldn't want anyone else to be my best girl but you."

"I will be yours and yours alone until the end of my days," Natasha whispered, seeming transfixed by his blue eyes.

"And I yours," Steve returned, and he pressed his lips to hers in a soft, chaste kiss that quickly grew heated. He broke off the kiss to plant his lips on the side of her neck, gently nibbling on the smooth, creamy skin, before gradually moving lower and lower, marking the skin with little love bites and hickeys. He placed a soft kiss to each of her breasts, and then cupped the soft mounds in his hands, which, strangely, seemed to fit perfectly. "It seems as though we were made for each other, da, Natalia?" he observed.

Natasha purred, her jade eyes glittering. "Poskol'ku kogda vy govorite po-russki?" she asked, a hint of playfulness to her tone.

"Tak kak YA znal chto YA lyubil tebya." Steve admitted, and Natasha couldn't help the slight blush that coloured her cheeks at the admission.

"Ty takoy milyy," Natasha gave him a kiss on each of his cheeks, and he smiled at her.

"Spasibo, lyubov'."

With all the sweetness and nice words aside, desire quickly overcame the two once more, and Steve continued his exploration of Natasha's body; her breasts in particular. He uttered a low hum of appreciation, and placed a kiss on each breast, before planting his lips around her nipple, gently sucking it before nibbling it gently. Natasha let out a moan, and Steve smirked at her, before doing the same to her other breast. Next, he lapped at the soft skin on her breasts, groaning at the taste of her, and how turned on it made him. He then picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist in automatic response, and carried her to the bed where he laid her down and hovered over her, burying his face in the valley between her breasts and breathing in the scent that was uniquely her.

Steve's lips moved to caress every inch of her skin, exploring and tasting her and taking his time. But even as he did so, he felt his arousal increase, and he shifted once or twice to try and alleviate the discomfort. Once, his pelvis brushed against Natasha's bare inner thigh, and she smirked at him. "Now, handsome, dontcha just wanna take me?" she crooned, "Why wait?"

He let out a noise that was a mixture of a growl and a whine in response, and shook his head. "I want to know every inch of your skin, Natalia." His voice was deep and rough, and his eyes dark; so dark with desire. Natasha's smirk became wicked, and her own eyes were just as dark as his. "Hmm, but if I taste so good, wouldn't I  _feel_ even better? Surrounding you as you take from me what you want? What I am giving you?" she purred, and Steve growled at her, ripping his shirt off, and leaning into her touch as she raked her nails down his abdomen, lingering on the waistband of his trackpants. "You just wanna take me, dontcha handsome?" He whined and smacked her hands away, struggling a little as he pulled his trackpants down and off, and then his boxers. He was now as bare as she, and he smirked as she uttered a purr, licking her lips when she saw his erection.

"Take me, Steven. All of me. Make love to me." Natasha commanded, and without further ado he pushed himself into her, letting her walls swallow him up until he was fully inside her. "That's it. Good boy." Her voice shook slightly, and her body did too as she adjusted to his size. Steve claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss, and then he started to move, slowly at first, but gradually getting faster and faster. His hands gently cupped her breasts; his thumbs occasionally swept over her nipples.

"Harder!" Natasha gasped, and Steve complied with her request, pushing into her harder and faster. There was soon naught a sound in the room except for their gasping and moaning breaths, and the slap of skin on skin. 

Natasha could feel herself getting closer to the edge, and Steve seemed to sense that, because he sucked on one oversensitive nipple and then the other, and that was all it took for her to climax. She shuddered, and Steve paused in his actions to pull out of her and let her relax a little before slamming back into her with even more vigor than before. Barely even five minutes later, Natasha climaxed again, and that took Steve to his climax as well. Natasha moaned at the feel of his hot seed spilling into her; her walls sucking up every last drop.

Now both fully sated and tired, they parted, and then Steve lay behind her, spooning her against his broad chest. "I love you, Natalia Alianovna Romanova." he whispered, pressing a kiss to the nape of her neck.

"I love you too, Steven Grant Rogers." And then she was out like a light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Natshechka - a nickname of Natalia, apparently. Google seems to be fairly handy (sometimes)  
> Da - Yes  
> Poskol'ku kogda vy govorite po-russki? - Since when did you speak Russian?  
> Tak kak YA znal chto YA lyubil tebya - Since I knew that I loved you  
> Ty takoy milyy - You are so sweet  
> Spasibo, lyubov' - Thankyou, love


	4. And Baby Makes Three - Part A (Wait, What?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Well. Wellllp. This happened.  
> I'm not even sure what I did here, but when you receive suggestions from your drunk friend (yes I'm looking at you Vel....) on how to write better smut, well. Like I said, this happened.  
> I hope it's okay.

"Natasha? Is that-? Are you-?" Steve had walked into the bathroom of his apartment, not quite expecting to find Natasha  _there_ of all places. He'd gone out for his morning run, leaving Natasha in bed, and when he returned, she was missing. He searched each and every room, but couldn't find her. When he  _did_ find her, he just wasn't quite expecting the... mess. There were pregnancy tests, boxes, and instruction sheets  _everywhere_. And Natasha herself was standing and weakly clutching the counter with one hand, and in her other, tightly-clenched hand, was yet another pregnancy test. Her gaze was vacant; green eyes downcast and lips pressed into a line. She finally seemed to register his presence when he set a hand on her shoulder, and when she glanced up at him, he could see the storm of emotions in eyes that shone with unshed tears. "Nat. Talk to me." he implored softly. "Is this.... what is all this?" He gestured to the room with a sweep of his arm.

Natasha didn't speak at first; instead stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Steve, hugging him tight and also clinging to him. "I'm so grateful I have you," she mumbled into his chest, closing her eyes and relaxing when he wrapped his arms around her in automatic response. "You gave me something that I've always wanted... something I thought I could never have... let alone deserve." She pulled away slightly and stretched up on her tiptoes to give Steve a peck on the lips. "Thankyou," she whispered.

"Nat, are you sure those things are accurate? Even that many different versions and stuff?" Steve questioned seriously, looking straight into her eyes, hoping she would agree to what he was asking. She shrugged and nodded, a half-smile gracing her lips, before sighing. "To the hospital, I suppose?" she guessed. Steve chuckled and scooped her into his arms bridal style, easily carrying her out of the apartment and to his truck. 

Much to his surprise (and relief) Natasha curled up in his arms, looking like she was supposed to be there.  _Maybe someday, Rogers... don't get ahead of yourself yet. If you ask too soon, she'll tell you you're just doing the right thing because of the child that she's possibly carrying. Not yet. Bide your time and wait. Get to know her first_. 

* * *

The doctor glanced at Natasha and Steve with a kind smile on her face. "Well, congratulations, Miss Romanoff; you're two months pregnant with a healthy baby. I'm afraid I don't know the gender yet; that will be discerned at four months along."

Steve nodded and murmured a thanks, because when he glanced at Natasha, he noted immediately that she was on the verge of some kind of breakdown. He scooped her up, thanked the doctor again, and carried Nat out to his truck, breathing a small sigh of relief when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek to his.  _At least she's not shutting me out. I don't want her to do that with me. I want her to be open to me about her problems. And I'll do the same for her_ _._

Finally, once he reached the truck, he saw how Natasha looked - like she sought comfort from him - and so he sat on the passenger seat of the truck, Natasha immediately curling up in his lap and burying her face into his chest, weeping silent tears into his t-shirt. "Thankyou, Steve.... thankyou  _so much_ for giving this to me. To us. Even though it wasn't planned and it doesn't seem right in our line of work, I don't give a shit. I've wanted a child of my own ever since I can remember. And now my dream is coming true.  _Thankyou_." she whispered, looping her arms around his neck.

Steve gently tilted her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes, and he smiled tenderly at her. "No, thank _you_ , Natasha. You've given me something that I'd given up on so long ago. And I don't just mean this baby of ours that's on its way. I mean  _you_. This relationship you have with me.... I'm so damn grateful for that." He kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Natshechka." he murmured.

"I love you too, Steve." Natasha curled up tighter against him, feeling safe and warm and  _loved_ in his arms, and fell asleep.

* * *

So far, Natasha's pregnancy had gone well. She was now four months along, and much to both of their surprise and joy, they found out that they were going to have a healthy baby girl in just five months. And so far, they both coped with everything well. The morning sickness, the cramps, the nausea, dizziness, mood swings, and strange food cravings. However, there was one small problem that Natasha now had to overcome. This mood swing had been the strongest one as of late, and also one that seemed determined to last until she found a solution.

And there was only one solution to this problem: sex.

Yes, Natasha was prurient* - very much so. She couldn't help it; all these hormones caused by her pregnancy were to blame. So, she  _wanted_ \- hell, one might even say she  _needed_ , but not quite - to have sex with Steve. But he was a stubborn ass, and kept refusing her advances. Natasha decided to step up her game.

Steve was currently reading something on his tablet, and making notes on a notepad next to him. He was quiet, apart from the occasional remark about what seemed important. Natasha smirked and padded up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the lips when he turned his head to her. "Hey, baby," she crooned, pouting slightly and looking adorable. "Wanna go out to eat or do something fun? You look like you could use a break."

He shrugged and closed the notepad, rising from his chair, before stretching his arms above his head. "Sounds like an idea. What do you wanna eat? Or do?" Natasha only wore a camisole with no bra, and underwear, so of course when Steve turned to face her, his eyes widened slightly and he sucked in a breath. "How are we supposed to go out for a bite to eat when you're underdressed?" he questioned, sandy eyebrows raised.

Natasha smirked, pressing herself against him and looping her arms around his neck. "Tsk, Steven, you should know me better than that by now. I don't really want to eat anything... except perhaps your lips, if that counts. And the only thing I want to do is  _you_." Her voice was sultry, and her eyes twinkled with mischief and desire. Much to her annoyance, Steve shook his head, backing up a step.

"Nata, we  _can't_ ," he protested, "Stop trying to get me to have sex with you 'cause it ain't gonna work!"

Natasha pouted, looking forlorn. "Who said we can't, hm? What good excuse do you have anyway?" When he didn't reply after a good while, she smirked and pressed on. "Besides, I read somewhere that it's actually _good_ to have sex when you're pregnant. Annnd, I know you want to." She bit her lip, looking playful and coy, and slowly traced a line down his chest with her index finger. "Come on, baby. Give me some lovin'."

Steve uttered a noise that was a mixture of a groan and a growl, and he picked her up, kissing her passionately and not letting her go until he lay her down on the bed, where he proceeded to make hickeys on her neck, and then rid her of her camisole. By now his eyes were dark, so dark, and he was clearly starting to get quite aroused. So was Natasha; her cheeks were flushed pink and her bare chest heaved slightly as she became more turned on by his ministrations. Steve kissed down her neck, then down past her breasts, and kissed a line down her stomach until his lips reached the waistband of her underpants. He smirked at her, and he saw how her legs trembled slightly, and without further ado he took her underwear off and slipped a finger into her warm depths.

Natasha moaned as he kissed her passionately whilst his finger explored her cave, and she shuddered in delight when he added a second finger and started flicking them against the tiny, sensitive nub. She whimpered, because she was _so close_ , and Steve seemed to sense that as well because he grinned and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it until it was overstimulated, and then he did the same to the other nipple. This was soon too much for her to handle, and she cried out as she came, shaking.

He pulled away to let her catch her breath; in the meantime taking his shirt and jeans off. He then kissed her forehead, and she rubbed up against him, causing him to groan.

"Come now, Steven, I'm not done yet, and you haven't had your turn." Natasha cooed, and the use of his full name once again turned him on. She started to push down his boxers, but he smacked her hand away and gently turned her over so that she was on her stomach, resting on her knees and elbows, ass up in the air. "...Steve? What are you doing?" she asked, but as soon as he entered her from _behind_ , she lost all coherent thought; instead sighing his name in pleasure as he began to move in and out of her, slowly and gently. His large hands cupped her breasts, gently squeezing and massaging, and that, coupled with the feeling of him being deeper inside of her than ever before, made her come again, moaning with bliss.

However, when Steve pulled out and turned her around, she soon realized that he hadn't come yet, and now she knew it was her turn to have a bit of fun with her soldier. She purred with pure lust and desire as she caught sight of his throbbing erection, so hard _just for her_ , and then she threw her head back and mewled in ecstasy as he filled her up so full - even more so than when he filled her from behind. "Damn, you're so hard," she moaned, and gasped when he started to move, slowly at first but gradually increasing his pace.

"Fuck, Nat, you're so tight," Steve groaned, and Natasha growled with delight at his dirty mouth, and she jerked her hips upwards, meeting his next thrust. Steve groaned again and started going harder and faster, and soon Natasha was screaming his name a she toppled over the edge and came for the third time that night - and her screaming his name pulled him over the edge after her, moaning with pleasure as he emptied himself into her.

They pulled apart and lay side-by-side, boneless and breathless and sweaty - but absolutely sated to their hearts' - and bodies' - content.

"I love you, Steven Grant Rogers." Natasha muttered tiredly, curling up against his warm, broad chest and closing her eyes.

Steve lazily wrapped his arms around her, his own eyes closing. "I love you too, Natalia Alianovna Romanova."

And with that, they fell asleep, their souls even more intertwined than ever before.

* * *

Steve padded into the kitchen the next morning after waking up to find himself alone, a pair of sweatpants hanging slightly too low off his hips and no shirt. "Natasha?" He did a double-take when he saw Natasha gathering ingredients for making breakfast, wearing  _nothing_ but one of his white button-downs - not even a bra or underwear. She turned to face him, and she gave him a coy smirk. "Hey soldier," she greeted, and he could have sworn there was a sultry note to her tone, and the light of mischief in his eyes.

"Nata,  _no_. Why are you wearing my shirt, and  _only_ my shirt?" he scolded, shaking his head. "That isn't fair. Wasn't last night enough for you?"

Natasha - the usually stony and emotionless Black Widow - honest-to-goodness  _giggled_. "Hmm, but of course it was. But don't you think that you want  _more_ of me, soldier?" she crooned, sauntering over to him and pressing a kiss to his lips. "I know you seem to have a thing for my breasts. And so far I can tell you like me wearing your shirt. So what's wrong with taking me again? Right here, right now, in the kitchen."

Steve groaned, already turned on. "You're so mean, Tasha." And Natasha replied simply by giggling again, giving him another kiss. He undid the one button that she had bothered to do up, and trailed kisses down her neck. When his eyes discovered that her stomach was not quite as flat as it used to be - something he didn't discover last night because he was in a rush - he kissed her there tenderly, his eyes soft. He then closed his eyes and rested his forehead on her stomach, his hands lightly gripping her hips, and he just remained that way, resting and letting everything sink in a little.

Natasha could sense that Steve didn't want to break the spell anytime soon, and so she simply waited for him, carding her fingers through his short golden locks. She was aware that his breathing had become slightly ragged, and to soothe him, she gently lifted his face to hers and kissed his forehead. "Vse normal'no," she whispered, "vse normal'no." He remained where he was, and Natasha let him, quickly working out that perhaps he wanted to have this moment for now. Sex could wait.

"I love you, Natshechka," Steve murmured, and she kissed the top of his head in response.

"I love you too, Stevie." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - http://www.dictionary.com/browse/prurient?s=t
> 
> So, I need a name for the baby.  
> Should it be Saoirse Alianovna Rogers, or Saiorse Anneliese Rogers?  
> I don't know which one!
> 
> Translations  
> Vse normal'no = It's okay


	5. And Baby Makes Three - Part B (We're A Family)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: I have gotten my shit together and finally completed this chapter. Yay!  
> I know nothing of injuries, pregnancies, or any of the medical junk that goes with it, so just bear with me and try not to snipe me over anything incorrect. I also can't math beyond year 6, so if anything seems inaccurate with all my info... and I don't know anything about American roads, either...  
> Steve and Natasha meet someone new *wink wink*  
> And there is a tragic accident

Steve didn’t remember the dream; all he remembered was waking up in a cold sweat, bold upright in bed, chest heaving. His blue eyes stared unseeing into the darkness, and his muscled frame shook ever so slightly. Clearly whatever the dream had been about was not good, and perhaps it was one of those dreams that would continue to haunt his mind for days to come. He must’ve woken up Natasha; or she sensed him sitting up – she sat up with him and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his chest.

“Vse normal’no,” she whispered, just as she had done that very morning. Her hand swept across his chest in a soothing manner, and she hummed something that he couldn’t quite register, soft and sweet and calming – perhaps a lullaby of some kind. His eyes slipped closed, and as he relaxed, Natasha drew away to let him lie down, and she then curled up against him, her head resting right above his heart – she had always said that his steady heartbeat soothed her, and even though she didn’t need comfort just as much as he right now, he was happy to oblige her anyway because he knew that she _deserved_ it. He ran a hand through her red locks, which were just starting to grow out again, and kissed her temple.

“I love you, Nata,” he murmured warmly, and he felt her lips curve into a smile against his chest where she lay.

“I love you too, Stevie.”

Steve fell asleep, content and relaxed, having been soothed by Natasha’s gentle touch and calming lullaby. Evidently Nat was already asleep against him; he noticed that her breathing was evened out.

* * *

Natasha bit her lip, glancing across at Steve who was driving his Chevy, taking them towards the Avengers Facility. They hadn’t been there ever since they’d found out Natasha was pregnant – instead, they’d chosen to remain at his apartment (messy and half packed as it was) because Nat wasn’t ready for anyone to know about their baby just yet. They figured that the others had to figure out _sometime_ soon – after all, the two were getting kinda bored and lonely just sitting around a half-empty apartment all day, and although they were great company for each other, it just... wasn’t quite enough. And no doubt the others missed them.

So, that brought them to where they were now, driving along the Interstate in Steve’s blue Chevrolet TrailBlazer, on their way to visit their friends.

“Are you really sure about this, Steve?” Natasha asked. She was the most hesitant of all since she was pregnant because she knew that out of the new Avengers team, Wanda and perhaps Tony knew that she couldn’t get pregnant due to the Red Room. Call it silly, but she really didn’t want any kind of crap about how the baby should be tested, or how they should have used protection even though they didn’t know and all that kind of jazz. Natasha just wanted to have a bit of peace and quiet, even if it was amongst a rather noisy group of friends. Sure, they were fairly quiet individuals normally, but when they got together as a group, sometimes things could get _loud_. And rowdy – borderline out of hand, and that wasn’t even when they were partying!

Steve just smiled and reached across to give her hand a squeeze where it rested on the centre console, and said softly, “Come on, Nata, I thought you were brave. Now who’s chickening out, hunh?” It was he who had originally been objective to the idea, because he had wanted the others to know _after_ the baby was born – knowing Tony, the man would probably go all-out on buying baby things because this was pretty much the first baby Avenger that they knew about *cough* except Barton’s kids *cough* (Tony’s would-be words, the couple were sure), and he would be determined to spoil the kid because why the hell not.

The redhead smiled back at him, and squeezed his hand in response. “Good point. And above all things, I _am_ the Black Widow, an Avenger, _and_ this child’s mother... I think I can handle a group of adults and one five year-old in an adult’s body.” (hint: Tony)

The blonde chuckled softly, but his laughter quickly broke off into a shout of surprise as the car beside them began fishtailing out of control; first swinging wildly away from them, before swinging so wildly towards them that it hit his car, which pushed it onto the median strip. Once the front tire hit the median strip, combined with the angle and speed at which they were travelling, and the Chevy bounced off the median strip and rolled, over and over, until finally it came to rest on its roof on the other side of their side of the road.

He blinked groggily, coughing, and managed to unbuckle himself, scrambling to get to Natasha who was pinned in her seat by the dash, which had collapsed onto her leg, all but crushing it. How _his_ leg didn't get crushed he didn't know, but he was damn thankful that he was okay aside from a few bruises and scratches and painful ribs - if he was hurt as well, then who was going to get Natasha out of her current predicament? Certainly not the paramedics; they would be _at least_ thirty minutes away, depending on traffic. Natasha was struggling to get her legs free, and from the way her eyes kept blinking slowly, it looked like she was going to pass out - perhaps something had hit her in the head and caused a concussion.

"Nat... Just stay still, okay? Eyes on me, baby. I'll get you outta here, I promise." And with that, Steve began to carefully maneuver the dash off her leg, barely managing to hide the grimace that crossed his features as he took stock of the odd little twist in her back. About ten minutes and a lot of grunts and swears later, Natasha was free and safely tucked in Steve's arms. He knew that he had to get them out of the truck, but honestly he was exhausted and he couldn't smell leaking fuel so they were safe where they were for now. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he groaned when he saw that the screen was shattered and it looked to be pretty much toast, but then sighed in relief when Natasha gave him a weak smile and handed him her nearly indestructible StarkPhone. The redhead nodded, and Steve began scrolling through the list of contacts, trying to find Stark's number. Once he did, he dialled it and hoped that the billionaire would pick up. "Come on, come on, pick up..." he said under his breath.

"Little red, you don't usually call," Stark sounded surprised, and he also sounded like he was in the middle of working on something. _Great. Just what we need right now_ Steve thought miserably.

"It's not little red, and please, for the love of all that is good in this world, don't go off on a wild tangent as to why I'm ringing you instead of Natasha." Steve said firmly, unable to suppress a groan because _boy_ , did he really dislike dealing with the arrogant being known as Iron Man.

"Capsicle?" Stark questioned in disbelief.

"Stark, focus, _please_. Natasha and I were on our way to see you and some idiot fishtailed their car and it hit mine and now we're stuck on the side of the road on our roof. My ribs are bruised and something's wrong with Nat's back and I need you to get us outta here. The ambulance is far too slow, and we're not that much of a distance from the New Avengers Facility." Steve explained hoping against all hope that the rarely-seen and completely unheard-of _good_ side of Stark came out and he decided to help them.

"Alright, well, seeing as you're using little red's StarkPhone I'm guessing yours is crushed which is fine because I've installed a GPS on each and every StarkPhone I've given to the team. So I'll be there in about ten."

" _Thankyou_ ," was Steve's breathless reply, and then he hung up.

* * *

Steve rested his chin on the railing of Natasha's hospital bed in the medical wing of the Facility, holding her hand and wondering if she was going to wake up anytime soon. His bruised ribs had been taped and would heal in under a day or two, and any larger cuts had been stitched up. Natasha had had surgery to repair the damage done to her spinal cord, and thankfully it wasn't permanent, although she would be in a wheelchair for a good six months or so, which was a bummer.

And to top it all off, their unborn daughter was perfectly healthy and hadn't been affected at all by the crash or the surgery, which was the best news Steve had ever heard. He just hoped Nat would wake up soon so that she could hear it too.

"So, you and little red never told me that you two were together and were expecting a Mini Cap." Stark strolled into the room, looking as casual as one could dressed in an expensive-looking suit. Mentally rolling his eyes, Steve never looked away from his beautiful redhead who lay peacefully resting after the whole ordeal.

"We were on our way here to tell you guys, actually." the blonde soldier replied, kissing the back of Natasha's hand and smiling when he felt her squeeze his fingers. "But then this happened, so I guess you found out the other way. As in, not from our mouths."

"I happen to recall Natashalie once saying to Reindeer Games that love was for children and that she owed Barton a debt... So if she wasn't with Barton, was she with you the whole time and lying to cover her ass?"

This time Steve _did_ turn his head to saddle the billionaire with a level glare. "She once believed that love was for children, yes. But from a... bedroom mishap, the way I treated her afterwards changed her mind, I guess. That and she seems to have had a crush on me for some time. Since we first met, I believe. Barton's like a brother to her; if she's loved him in any way it's only ever been platonically."

Stark seemed taken aback at his words, and so was actually quiet for once. For about five minutes. He let out a breath, and patted Steve on the shoulder, saying, "Well, if you're happy and she's happy then I guess that's okay because deep down you two deserve happiness." And with that he was gone.

* * *

Two months passed, and Natasha seemed to be coping with the fact that she was pretty much incompetent and unable to really properly do things by herself. She had quietly accepted the fact that she actually _needed_ help most of the time, and Steve was more than happy to give that to her.

Stark had surprisingly been _nice_ about the fact that the two were having a baby, and he also _never_ said anything about buying fifty thousand and one baby items. Wanda was adorable, and kept smiling over the fact that she was going to be an aunt of sorts, and she was also quite happy to help out whenever Steve was unavailable, because sometimes he went out searching for Bucky, just on the off-chance that he could find his oldest friend.

Sam also stuck around a lot, and the friendship between the airman and Natasha became stronger than ever, in such a short amount of time. Sam was _very_ supportive, and the couple were very grateful to have his help. And then of course there was the shopping trips that Wanda and Natasha went on, and Wanda bossed Steve and Sam into going on a shopping trip as well so that they could buy the things that the women couldn't carry.

Steve and Natasha were returning from one of their regular walks around the Facility - well, Steve walked and pushed Natasha, happily chatting away to her or just enjoying the silence - when a quiet, masculine, and  _very_ familiar voice grabbing his attention caused Steve to stop in his tracks, and had Natasha staring in surprise, her hands laced almost protectively over the pregnant swell of her stomach.

"Natasha? But I thought you weren't physically able to have children."

 _Dr. Bruce Banner. Of course it was. Out of all the people that they knew, he was the one they had to run into today. Well, you've gotta suck it up, Banner. You left her, and you hurt her, and you could never love her like I do. She's my best girl, and she never truly loved you like she loves me_ Steve thought, narrowing his eyes slightly at the well-mannered scientist.

"Sometimes actions performed upon the human body can be altered by the unknowns of science," came Natasha's reply, along with a tight-lipped smile.

"So are you saying that you and.... you two ..." Looked like Banner couldn't find any words. Ha.

"Yes, I'm saying that Steve and I slept together and his Super dick healed my body." Natasha said tersely, her green eyes flashing a warning. "Science is so wonderful, aren't I right, Doctor?"

"Uh, yeah... yeah, sure, science... science is wonderful... excuse me." Banner turned and hurried off. Natasha glanced up at Steve, smirking victoriously, and Steve couldn't help but grin and kiss her passionately in response.

* * *

Resting his eyes upon the soundly sleeping pair, Steve couldn't help but smile and look back on the events that had lead the soldier and the spy to where they were today. He reached out and threaded his fingers through Natasha's red locks, and smiled more broadly when their daughter stirred and cooed in her sleep.

_Saoirse Alianovna Rogers._

With fiery red hair like her mother's, and gorgeous blue eyes like her father's, Steve was certain that she would be stunning to look at, and with a gorgeous personality to match. And even though it made Steve more protective over her because of her looks and the fact that he just _knew_ that guys would hit on her when she was older, it also made him love her more because it showed that she was the product of their _love_.

His other hand was in his pocket, and inside was a blue velvet box, containing a ring that meant a lifelong promise and a powerful devotion.

 _Someday, Steven,_ his mother had once said, _You will find the girl who is the one for you. And you are to treat her like a queen, do you hear? Love her more strongly than you have ever loved your own mother, cherish and protect her. But make sure you give her space and time. No respectable lady likes to be pressured. Is that clear, my boy?_

 _Yes, Ma, of course I'm gonna do that. I'll be the best man for her she'll ever possibly have, 'cause I wanna do the right thing, and I know that I'll do what you tell me 'cause it's wise to listen to your parents_ was his reply.

Someday, Natasha would be his beautiful wife. But not now. He was going to wait, and ask her when the time was right. For now, he was content just to live happily with Natasha and Saoirse, and love them like no other man could.


	6. Together Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Here it is, ladies and gentlemen, the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it.  
> Flashback is in italics.
> 
> Only warnings for fluff, cuteness, and kissing. *Teehee*

_Six years later..._

 

"Daddy! Daddy, sto-o-op!" A high-pitched, feminine voice squealed, giggling and laughing. "Sto-o-o-op tickling me-e-e-eee!"

"What's the magic word, princess?" A smooth, masculine baritone, mixed with laughter, responded immediately. Steve was laying on the king bed in his and Natasha's bedroom, and he was quite happily tickling Saoirse, who was squirming and laughing, trying to get away but to no avail - not that she wanted to get away, really. She loved it when her daddy tickled her.

"Ple-he-he-heaaase sto-o-op tickling me-e-e!" Saoirse protested, writhing and laughing, and she collapsed on her father's broad chest when he stopped tickling her. "I love you Daddy."

Steve smiled and kissed his beautiful redhead on the nose. "I love you too, Princess." Suddenly his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of soft footsteps, and the pair were joined by Steve's other beautiful redhead, - his _first_ beautiful redhead - his girlfriend, Natasha. She was smirking, her green eyes dancing with mischief as she scooped Saoirse into her lap and leaned against Steve, resting her head on his shoulder. "What are you two up to? I heard all that laughter, so don't say it was 'nothing'."

"Naw, I ain't gonna use that excuse that time," Steve drawled, wrapping an arm around Nat's shoulders and kissing her temple. "Why, we were just havin' a bit of silly fun, weren't we Princess?"

"Daddy pretended to be a giant monster and then he captured me and tickled me." Saoirse chimed in, curling up in her mother's lap. Natasha just shook her head, laughing, and then squealed when Steve smacked her arm and pushed her backwards. "Steve!" she gasped, laughing again. "You meanie!" Steve knew that Natasha was trying not to swear for the sake of their daughter, and he grinned and gave her a quick kiss before hopping off the bed.

He listened to Saoirse chattering away and Natasha happily responding, and he couldn't help but smile as he dug around in his art satchel on the coffee table for the box that he'd bought six years ago, not long before he'd discovered that Natasha was pregnant with Saoirse. He padded back into the bedroom, his eyes twinkling with happiness, and when he paused beside the bed, Natasha froze and stared and stared and stared at him, her green eyes both questioning and assessing. Saoirse merely sat in her mother's lap, also going quiet when she saw the look on her father's face.

Steve knew that when Saoirse gasped as he got down on one knee, his daughter understood what he was doing. She had asked a question some time ago, and so she knew full well what the action meant.

* * *

_"Daddy, what does my name mean?" A five year-old Saoirse asked, staring up at her father as he read from a very thick book. Steve bookmarked the page and set his book down, and when he patted his knee, Saoirse clambered onto his lap. "Well, your name is Irish in origin, and it means_ freedom _." he answered, putting an arm around her._

_Saoirse was quiet and thoughtful for a few moments, and then questioned, "Why did you and Mommy call me that?" Steve was a little bit surprised at the question - at the complexity; the depth - but he answered his daughter nonetheless. "Because, baby, when you were born, you gave me and Mommy freedom, something we are very thankful for. And it's Irish because my own Momma and Papa were Irish."_

_"What does freedom mean, and why did having me give you and Mommy it?" Saoirse inquired, and Steve actually_ gaped _at the fact that his precious daughter was so bloody_ smart _at such a tender young age, and then he felt his heart swell with pride at the natural curiosity that Saoirse displayed. "You know in the princess books I've read to you, how the prince asks the princess to marry him?"_

_Saoirse nodded eagerly, making an "uh-huh" noise before explaining, "He gets on one knee and holds a shiny ring and says "princess, I love you, will you marry me?" and she says yes and they kiss and get married and live happily ever after."_

_Steve couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter's explanation, and he nodded. "So, that is freedom for the prince and princess, because they live happily ever after and they love each other very much, and the princess isn't trapped in the castle anymore."_

_"Will you and Mommy ever get married?" was Saoirse's next question._

_"Someday, we will, and you'll be dressed up and so will Mommy, and all your aunts and uncles will be there."_

* * *

"Natasha... the best love is the one that makes you a better person, without changing you into someone other than yourself. You've done that for me, and I sure hope I've done that for you. I look at you, at Saoirse, and I'm home. I see nothing worse than to be without you because with you my soul feels complete; you are the other half of me and I love you more than all the stars in the sky. You and Saoirse are my home, no matter where that is. So, Natalia Alianovna Romanova, will you do me the great honour of becoming my beautiful wife?" Steve's expression was open and earnest, and his blue-green eyes twinkled just as the ring he held twinkled as it sat nestled in its box.

"Yes..." Natasha nodded, sliding off the bed and dropping down to Steve's level, "Yes, yes, _yes_ _!_ _Yes_ , I will marry you!" She flung her arms round his neck and kissed him deeply, laughing and sobbing as he slid the ring onto her finger, and they both heard Saoirse squeal with pure glee before their daughter joined them and was squashed between them in a warm, loving, family embrace.

* * *

Natasha sighed happily into Steve's chest, feeling warm and safe in his embrace as they swayed on the dance floor. She could feel Steve's chest vibrating as he hummed to their wedding song, and her heart swelled until she thought it would burst she was that damn happy. She closed her eyes, smiling even more as he kissed her forehead, and then opened her eyes and giggled when he dipped her and kissed her lips instead.

"You are so cute when you giggle," Steve murmured, still humming, smiling tenderly at her. "So carefree and happy... It's a good sight to see." Natasha laughed and kissed him on the lips in response, loving how his arms felt around her, and she couldn't help but admire how _handsome_ he looked in his dress uniform from the 40s. He looked even better than he did in the photos, because his modern spiked up hairstyle _seriously_ suited the uniform.

Natasha herself wore a strapless black gown that touched the floor, and had no train or veil. She had chosen black because it reminded her that all the darkness that was once her heart was long gone, because she felt she had finally cleared the red in her ledger with all the Avenging she had done, the birth of her daughter, and finally now her marriage to Steve. Plus, Steve had pointed out that she didn't have to go with the traditional white, because since when did the Avengers do _anything_ normally, and it suited her red hair.

Little Saoirse was dancing around with Lila and Nathaniel, and since Cooper was a "big boy" now, he just sat and played on a handheld game console of some kind. Probably one of Stark's inventions.

"Mm, I love you so much, Natalia Alianovna Rogers," Steve whispered, giving her the boyish grin that was only reserved for her and her alone.

"I love you too, Steven Grant Rogers." Natasha whispered back.

_Finally, the two of them were together forever, and now that they were well and truly partners in more than one sense of the world, they would become an unstoppable force on and off the battlefield. Their love for each other and their daughter would guide them through tough times to come._

* * *

**Nat's engagement ring:**  


 

** Nat's wedding dress:  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Say You Won't Let Go_ lyrics. Just for those who don't know the song, or whatever.
> 
> I met you in the dark  
> You lit me up  
> You made me feel as though  
> I was enough  
> We danced the night away  
> We drank too much  
> I held your hair back when  
> You were throwing up
> 
> Then you smiled over your shoulder  
> For a minute I was stone cold sober  
> I pulled you closer to my chest  
> And you asked me to stay over  
> I said, I already told you  
> I think that you should get some rest
> 
> I knew I loved you then  
> But you'd never know  
> 'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
> I knew I needed you  
> But I never showed  
> But I wanna stay with you  
> Until we're grey and old  
> Just say you won't let go  
> Just say you won't let go
> 
> I wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
> I'll bring you coffee  
> With a kiss on your head  
> And I'll take the kids to school  
> Wave them goodbye  
> And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night
> 
> When you looked over your shoulder  
> For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
> I wanna dance with you right now, oh  
> And you look as beautiful as ever  
> And I swear that every day you'll get better  
> You make me feel this way somehow
> 
> I'm so in love with you  
> And I hope you know  
> Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
> We've come so far my dear  
> Look how we've grown  
> And I wanna stay with you  
> Until we're grey and old  
> Just say you won't let go  
> Just say you won't let go
> 
> I wanna live with you  
> Even when we're ghosts  
> 'Cause you were always there for me  
> When I needed you most
> 
> I'm gonna love you 'til  
> My lungs give out  
> I promise till death we part  
> Like in our vows  
> So I wrote this song for you  
> Now everybody knows  
> That it's just you and me  
> Until we're grey and old  
> Just say you won't let go  
> Just say you won't let go
> 
> Just say you won't let go  
> Oh, just say you won't let go


End file.
